DGM Plotbunnies
by Elogane
Summary: Plot bunny : Expression anglaise désignant une idée de fanfic qui ne veut pas nous lâcher tant qu'on ne l'a pas écrite. Vous avez compris l'idée ? Alors enjoy ! [OS 1 : Avancer jour après jour]
1. Introduction

_**Ceci est important, lisez jusqu'au bout s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas très long !**_

 _ **Disclaimer (au passage) : Dgm appartient à Hoshino Katsura, mais les diverses idées présentées ici seront sorties de mon esprit dissipé =P**_

 _Hello tout le monde ! Ce premier chapitre n'en est en fait pas vraiment un, je veux juste vous expliquer le principe de ce recueil._

 _En anglais, le mot "plotbunny" est une expression désignant une idée de fanfic qui ne veut pas nous lâcher tant qu'on ne l'a pas écrite. Personnellement, il s'agit plus d'un manque de temps, ce sera donc plus des histoires dont je n'ai pas de suite en tête, et que j'ai peu d'espoir de continuer._

 _Chaque chapitre sera un One-shot qui contiendra une idée que j'avais. Les OS seront plus ou moins long suivant si j'étais beaucoup inspirée à l'époque ou pas, et qui sait ? Si beaucoup de gens apprécient telle ou telle histoire, je pourrais essayer de les reprendre et les continuer ! Mais comme je ne lis pas dans vos têtes, il faudra bien me le dire par review ! Eh oui, c'est moins drôle là... Vous êtes des grands timides !_

 _N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis sur chaque chapitre/OS en tout cas ! Si je décide de continuer une des histoires, j'enverrai un MP pour ceux qui ont reviewé, pour les prévenir qu'il y aura une suite ! Si vous n'osez pas piper mot, je ne vous en veux pas, mais il faudra regarder de vous même si il existe une suite ou pas_ _... Mais j'ai confiance en vous !_

 _Enfin, pour le rythme de publication... Il n'y en aura aucun ! Cela viendra au fil de mes envies et de mes inspirations. J'avoue que j'ai **beaucoup** d'idées (la liste est affreusement longue), mais j'en ai très peu d'écrits, donc ne vous attendez pas à un flot d'OS tout de suite !_

 _Bref, il me semble que j'ai tout dit ici, alors profitez bien de ce qui suit, et merci de lire malgré les chances qu'il n'y ait pas de suite... On se retrouve peut-être dans les réponses aux reviews ? Bye !_

 _Elogane ~_


	2. Avancer jour après jour

**AVANCER JOUR APRÈS JOUR**

 _Allen a fuit la Congrégation. Mais la partie n'est pas finie. Il faut encore éviter les nombreux pièges tendus par ses ennemis. Et c'est alors pendant l'une de ces embuscades qu'Allen découvre quelque chose dans l'ombre d'une ruelle. Qu'est-ce ?_

 _Tags : Français - Rated K - Aventure - Famille - Allen Walker_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Jour de fuite**

* * *

Plaqué contre le mur de la ruelle et retenant toute respiration, Allen guetta le bruit de multiples pas qui passeraient inévitablement non loin de lui. Tant qu'on ne le trouvait pas, tout ira bien. Il suffisait juste de se fondre dans les ombres et attendre. Ne plus souffler, malgré sa fatigue suite à sa course et son coeur battant à toute allure. Ne pas attirer le regard, malgré ses cheveux blancs tranchant dans l'obscurité de l'impasse. Ne plus exister, juste pour un court instant, fermer les yeux et espérer espérer _espérer_...

Des pas. Au loin, des martèlements sur les pavés, son des bottes des Traqueurs en pleine course effrénée, à la poursuite de leur cible qui est toute proche, et ils sont de plus en plus près... Il espérait que Timcampy faisait bien son boulot, et les attirait plus loin à l'aide d'un drap blanc -emprunté au passage sur un fil d'étendage- qui ressemblait vaguement à la cape de Crown Clown. Du moins, il l'espérait en tout cas. Ils sont tout près maintenant, à 20 mètres à peine et arrivant à toute allure.

Allen se pressa davantage contre le mur, sans se soucier de savoir si c'était seulement possible. Un vague coup de vent, et il put à peine apercevoir un golem de l'Ordre passer à toute allure devant sa ruelle sans issue, sans s'arrêter ni même ralentir. Les pas étaient maintenant juste là, à côté, et Allen pria pour que personne ne s'arrête.

Le premier Traqueur passa.

Tous les autres suivirent, courant le plus vite possible, boucliers et talismans activés, criant et s'encourageant les uns les autres, persuadés de bientôt l'attraper. Un- deux- trois- dix- beaucoup trop pour attraper un adolescent- Et leurs bottes tapant sur la pierre froide du sol lui faisait penser à un orchestre de tambours, au tonnerre pendant l'orage, à un tremblement de terre qui viendrait tout chambouler, et-

Les Traqueurs tournèrent au coin de la rue, et ce fut le silence.

Intenable, insupportable silence. Celui aussi épais que l'humidité dans l'air, qui donnait l'impression de suffoquer si on ne le brisait pas, mais Allen n'osa pas. Il attendit, tendu, plaqué contre le mur, qu'une quelconque menace apparaisse à son tour. Ou qu'un Traqueur revienne sur ses pas. Ou qu'un des golems de l'Ordre traîne derrière. Mais seul resta le silence.

Sans que son corps ne demande la permission, tous ses muscles d'un coup se relâchèrent, et Allen glissa le long du mur pour se retrouver assis sur le sol mouillé. Son souffle sortit plus erratique qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et son coeur battait tellement fort qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine. Frissonnant et épuisé, Allen s'accorda quelques minutes de repos avant qu'il ne doive repartir en courant dans l'autre sens, le plus loin possible. Maintenant que l'adrénaline s'était estompée, il avait l'impression d'être plus fatigué que jamais. Ses muscles criaient à l'agonie, et le moindre mouvement le faisait grimacer. La sueur de sa course et du stress collait ses vêtements à sa peau, et le moindre coup de vent le gelait jusqu'à l'os.

Décidant sa pause terminée, Allen prit appui contre le mur pour s'aider à se relever. Il venait à peine d'arriver en ville, sa valise devrait être encore cachée dans le buisson où il l'avait jetée quand il avait remarqué les manteaux beiges des Traqueurs. Si personne ne l'avait récupérée, tout irait bien. Si par contre des Traqueurs étaient restés dans les environs, tant pis pour la valise. Eh. Il faudra repartir de zéro, ou demander à Timcampy de la récupérer discrètement. Quoiqu'il en soit, il dormira dehors dans la forêt cette nuit. Prendre une chambre dans un hôtel était beaucoup trop dangereux. Et puis, il y était habitué. Encore plus depuis quelques mois, même. Mais pour l'instant, son premier objectif était de sortir de ce bourbier. Et de cette ville aussi, tant qu'à faire.

Son dos quitta enfin son appui contre le mur, et Allen se dirigea silencieusement vers la seule entrée de la ruelle, attentif au moindre bruit. Et son sang se glaça. Un mouvement, quelqu'un avait bougé ! Mais pas depuis la grande rue, non ! Le mouvement venait de _derrière lui_.

Lentement, Allen se retourna, et guetta dans l'obscurité du fond de la ruelle le moindre changement d'ombre. Si il y avait eu du soleil et non ces lourds nuages chargés de pluie - _dieu merci il ne pleuvait pas_ -, il n'était même pas sûr que le coin soit assez éclairé pour y voir quelque chose. Un pas après l'autre, méfiant, Allen s'avança vers le fond. Ça ne pouvait pas être un Traqueur, ou celui-ci se serait dépêché d'activer son talisman. Apocryphos ? Son bras aurait réagi. Un exorciste ? Eux aussi, bien qu'ils soient ses amis, ne seraient pas restés cachés. Et personne de sa connaissance n'aurait fait l'erreur de bouger. Un... _Noah ?_ Pitié, non, il n'était pas prêt, pas en conditions, il n'avait pas mangé depuis ce matin -une pauvre assiette d'une bouillie à peine reconnaissable, mais au moins assez consistante pour calmer un tant soit peu sa faim...

 _Il ne voulait pas rejoindre le Comte Millénaire._

"Qui va là ?!"

C'était sorti avec plus de panique et de peur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Tendu, Allen attendit qu'un quelconque rire sadique résonne dans la ruelle vide, que quelqu'un sorte et le fixe de ses yeux dorés, qu'un front couvert d'une ligne de croix se présente à lui, mais... Rien ne bougea. Personne. Il n'y avait personne. Il avait dû rêver, il devenait parano, ce n'était que le stress... Allen soupira et força ses muscles à se détendre. Il essuya avec sa manche son front moite, se retourna-

Il y eut un nouveau mouvement. Cette fois-ci, il était sûr, ce n'était pas son imagination. Il y avait bel et bien un être vivant dans le fond de la ruelle. Pâle, Allen s'avança davantage dans l'ombre, ses yeux s'habituant rapidement au noir. Il n'y avait personne. Juste le mur du fond, un tas de cartons, et un panier en osier avec du linge sale qui bougeait, et-

 _Qu-quoi ?..._

Ses mains tremblaient. Ses jambes tremblaient aussi, son coeur battait, tellement fort qu'il le sentait dans ses tempes, et il n'entendait que ça, et ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ces draps anciennement blancs, de l'osier qui craquait un peu tandis que _la chose_ à l'intérieur bougeait, et Allen avait un pressentiment horrible, et _je ne veux pas imaginer, pitié dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas ce que je pense !_

Tirant sur un bout du drap, il se retrouva à plonger ses yeux argentés dans les iris bleus d'un bébé.

Oh.

Le bébé le fixa sans ciller. Puis il ou elle se mit à gazouiller avec joie en tendant ses petites mains vers son visage.

 _Oh._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Jour de pluie**

* * *

La pluie s'était enfin mise à tomber. De toute façon, le ciel avait été couvert toute la journée, ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps. Dans la forêt, on ne se trouvait pas aussi abrité qu'on aurait pu le penser. L'eau ruisselait sur les feuilles au-dessus, avant de prendre un malin plaisir de tomber dans le cou et donner des frissons à l'infortuné qui se trouvait là. Mais ce qu'aimait Allen dans la forêt, c'était l'odeur de la terre. Et avec la pluie et l'humidité, l'arôme n'en était que plus riche.

Mais là n'était pas le moment de profiter du paysage.

Allen éternua une nouvelle fois, et Timcampy, qui l'avait rejoint, tapota sa tête de l'une de ses petites pattes. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi trempés que s'ils avaient plongé dans un lac. Mais bon, il faudra faire avec. Et puis, tant que ce qu'il serrait dans les bras était au sec et au chaud, ce n'était pas le plus important. Pas que ce que ses bras tenaient soit vraiment l'un ou l'autre, mais c'était déjà mieux qu'eux. Allen avait décidé d'avancer dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un abri, ou qu'il fasse trop sombre pour avancer. En espérant très fortement ne pas se perdre en chemin, aussi.

Pendant ce temps, au milieu de son drap, le bébé s'était endormi.

Allen ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait fait. Pourquoi il avait récupéré le bébé au fond de son semblant de berceau, alors qu'il devait être la personne la moins recommandable dans le pays, voire même le continent. Il était un adolescent poursuivi par plus d'ennemis dangereux qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, parasité de l'intérieur par encore un autre, et qui attirait les ennuis autant qu'un aimant attirait le métal. Même plus, si c'était possible. Il était constamment en fuite, mangeait à peine pour lui-même et dormait plus souvent dehors qu'il n'était raisonnable.

Allen grimaça. Non, vraiment pas une vie pour un bébé.

Mais il n'avait pas pu. Dans la ruelle, il lui était impossible de tourner les talons et fuir de la ville. Pas quand il savait qu'un bébé avait été abandonné dans l'une des ruelles les plus sombres de la ville, sans rien ni personne pour l'aider. _Comme il l'avait sûrement été, seize ans plus tôt._ Comment il avait survécu les premières années de sa vie était encore un mystère pour lui. Et il n'allait surtout pas dire que c'était la chance, celle-ci ne devait même pas le connaître sur son registre.

Ce qui lui paraissait le mieux pour l'instant était de prendre le bébé, et le donner à un orphelinat à la prochaine ville. En espérant survivre jusque-là, puisque le temps semblait être contre l'idée. Mais c'est avec un grand soulagement qu'Allen aperçut un terrier de renard abandonné. Au moins, ils seront au chaud pour la nuit, bien que dans le noir. Après envoyé Timcampy vérifier qu'il n'y avait bel et bien aucun habitant dans le trou, il rampa à l'intérieur, protégeant le bébé de la terre qui s'effondrait par-ci par-là. Des fois, il fallait savoir remercier sa petite taille et sa flexibilité, parce qu'Allen n'était pas sûr que Lavi ou Kanda auraient pu rentrer.

Une fois dans la "pièce" principale, Allen avait tout juste la place de s'asseoir, et même tendre les jambes si il les glissait dans un des tunnels secondaires. La terre était chaude ici, et l'air était sec. Il doutait que ce soit suffisant pour sécher ses habits sans qu'il ne les enlève, mais peut-être qu'ils le seront assez pour que ce ne soit pas inconfortable le lendemain. Il avait dû laisser sa valise en haut, cachée dans un buisson, se doutant qu'il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour elle sous terre.

Allen serra le bébé dans ses bras, celui-ci toujours endormi. En entrant dans la forêt, dès qu'il savait être assez à l'écart des Traqueurs, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui donner la pomme qu'il s'était réservée, prémâchée au préalable pour que le bébé puisse le manger. Ce n'était pas très hygiénique, mais c'était toujours mieux que de mourir de faim. Et de toute façon, ce ne serait que le temps de rejoindre le prochain orphelinat.

Caressant gentiment la tête du bébé dans le noir, Allen se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui faire mériter ce sort. De ce qu'il avait vu jusque-là, le bébé avait de grands yeux bleu ciel et une touffe de cheveux dorés. Pas de _monstruosité_ comme son bras, qui était en soit une assez bonne raison pour le détester. Alors pourquoi abandonner comme ça un enfant ? Dans son sommeil, le bébé poussa un petit soupir, et une de ses mains se resserra sur un des doigts d'Allen, le ramenant contre sa petite poitrine. Allen sourit tendrement, rassuré que le bébé au moins allait bien.

Il éternua. Lui en tout cas, aura attrapé un bon rhume. Investir dans un nouveau manteau ne serait pas de refus. Et il doutait que ses vêtements soient encore portables, après avoir été trempés et salis par de la terre successivement. C'était décidé : à la prochaine ville, dès qu'il aurait déposé le bébé dans un orphelinat, c'était passage obligé en boutique, après évidemment avoir plumé quelques gens au poker au préalable. Puis ça serait le moment d'avoir aussi un repas à peu près décent. Ça ne sera jamais la portion servie par Jerry à la Congrégation, mais cela sera de quoi se sustenter au moins.

Son doigt, emprisonné dans la petite poigne du bébé, frôla quelque chose de fin autour du cou de l'enfant. Allen cligna des yeux dans le noir qui le rendait aveugle. Une chaîne ? Pourquoi laisser une chaîne à un enfant abandonné ? Parcourant la chaîne du doigt, il arriva sur un objet ovale qui pendait après, avec quelque chose gravé dedans. Un médaillon ? Il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt... Dans le noir, il était impossible de deviner ce qui était gravé dessus, même si il essayait de suivre les lignes du bout du doigt. Tant pis, il verra le lendemain. Soupirant, le blandin rajusta légèrement sa position dans l'espace étroit.

Dans l'obscurité et au chaud, Allen s'endormit.

 **~oOo~**

Le lendemain matin, se fut Timcampy qui le réveilla. Il faisait toujours complètement noir dans le terrier, mais dehors, il devait déjà être le matin, et par conséquent, il était temps de bouger et de repartir. Sortir du trou se fit en rampant, comme à l'aller, et Allen cligna des yeux lorsque la luminosité du jour agressa ses pupilles habituées à l'obscurité. La pluie s'était arrêtée, laissant la végétation détrempée sécher lentement sous le soleil matinal. Fouillant dans un buisson à une main, la deuxième occupée à maintenir le bébé contre lui, Allen sortit sa valise, bien trempée mais heureusement assez hermétique pour protéger ses affaires à l'intérieur.

Porter la valise en même temps que le bébé était relativement compliqué, et ne pouvoir se servir que d'une seule main lui rappelait vaguement les premières années de sa vie, quand son bras gauche était paralysé. Mais ma foi, il n'avait pas trop perdu l'habitude il semblerait. Il ajusta dans son bras gauche le bébé qui était réveillé mais très calme, et se rappela de la chaîne.

Reposant sa valise au sol, Allen écarta un peu les plis du drap. Et là était bien la fine chaîne en argent découverte la veille dans le noir. Un médaillon, en argent lui aussi, était pendu tout au bout, aveuglant Allen quand la lumière du soleil se reflétait dedans. Le bébé le regardait lui aussi de ses grands yeux bleus, et avec un petit rire, essaya de l'attraper. Ses petites mains tapaient dans la petite plaque ovale, sans que ses doigts ne soient assez rapides pour se refermer dessus, et après chaque tape, le médaillon tournait sur lui-même à une allure folle. Le reflet du soleil dedans éblouit plusieurs fois de suite Allen, avant qu'il ne décide de l'attraper pour l'arrêter. Le bébé fit une sorte de gazouillement heureux, tendant toujours ses petits bras vers le médaillon maintenant hors de portée.

Il y avait un dessin gravé sur l'une des faces. Une petite vierge Marie, sûrement destinée à protéger l'enfant. Même si Allen ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi abandonner un bébé si on avait pris la peine de lui donner un médaillon d'une aussi grande valeur. L'argent ne sortait pas de nulle part après tout. Inspectant les gravures fines avec une grande attention, Allen décida de retourner le médaillon pour voir l'autre face. Et c'est avec surprise qu'il découvrit une inscription, gravée d'une fine écriture légèrement italique. Et c'était un prénom. Le prénom du bébé.

-Alice...

Le bébé - _non, Alice_ \- le regarda avec un air surpris, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés dans un air vaguement interrogateur. Elle semblait le juger. Puis, d'un coup, Alice éclata d'un rire de bébé, dénué de sens, comme si Allen était stupide. Allen avait envie de froncer les sourcils, mais la vue du bébé l'en empêcha. Au contraire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Allen se mit à rire à son tour.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Jour d'arrivée**

* * *

Alice était un bébé très calme. Allen pouvait au moins le certifier, alors qu'il sortait tout juste de la forêt et tombait sur un chemin de terre. Il était presque midi, et ils n'avaient toujours rien mangé, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Au contraire , elle était patiemment en train de mâchouiller son petit poing dans sa bouche sans dents, ses yeux regardant dans tous les sens le monde qui s'offrait à eux.

Pour Allen, la situation était beaucoup moins glorieuse. Son estomac lui faisait savoir que son dernier repas remontait à la veille au matin - _mon dieu, déjà_ -, et à grands renforts de grondements, avait bien pris soin de faire fuir tout animal potentiellement mangeable dans le coin. Trouver une ville devenait _très_ urgent. Surtout qu'il n'était plus seul maintenant, il avait encore sous sa responsabilité le bébé, du moins jusqu'au prochain orphelinat.

Timcampy semblait avoir compris la situation assez rapidement, car dès qu'ils arrivèrent sur le chemin, il décolla immédiatement dans une direction, et Allen ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à le suivre. Il valait mieux faire confiance au golem qu'à son propre sens de l'orientation, vu les tours que ça lui avait déjà joué. Et puis Timcampy semblait bien savoir où aller, peut-être avait-il fait une petite reconnaissance durant la nuit. Allen savait à quel point son golem pouvait être rapide quand il le voulait. Oui, malgré sa fréquente fainéantise, et son habitude de se poser sur son épaule ou sa tête pour attendre qu'Allen se déplace pour lui. Il roula des yeux. Sûrement une des mauvaises habitudes que le golem avait prise quand il était encore avec son Maître.

Marian Cross était l'incarnation même de la fainéantise. En même temps qu'être l'incarnation du Diable.

Mais contrairement à son Maître, Tim avait au moins son utilité. Et c'est après avoir vu un écriteau en bois annonçant un village dans les prochains kilomètres, qu'Allen accéléra sa marche et s'autorisa à espérer. Par contre, interdit de penser à la nourriture à l'avance. Sinon, il allait mourir sur place. Mais c'est avec un grand soulagement qu'Allen aperçut enfin les premières maisons. Calée dans le creux de son bras gauche, Alice se mit à babiller, et Allen ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, ils y étaient.

Alors qu'il passait les premières habitations, Allen remarqua cependant que le village était relativement petit. Au centre se trouvait une fontaine, et les bâtiments les plus proches se trouvaient être une auberge, une boulangerie et quelques boutiques. Non loin se trouvait aussi un restaurant, ainsi qu'un apothicaire semblait-il, mais le reste du village était constitué essentiellement de maisons. Toute la vie du village semblait se trouver au coeur de celui-ci. Les gens se croisaient, marchaient, discutaient, rentraient, sortaient, dans le désordre complet qu'était la vie humaine.

Allen entendit les chuchotements sur son passage alors qu'il se dirigea vers l'auberge. Les voyageurs devaient être rares dans les environs, et encore plus ceux âgés d'un peu plus d'une quinzaine d'années, ayant des cheveux blancs et des habits sales, et portant un bébé et une valise pour seuls bagages. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas commun, il pouvait les comprendre. Il faudra faire attention à la prochaine ville, il attirait beaucoup trop l'attention. Peut-être pouvait-il se refaire un bandana avec un bout de tissu, comme il l'avait fait avant de trouver la Congrégation ? Hmm, l'idée était à creuser.

La porte de l'auberge se referma sur le bruit ambiant à l'extérieur, et le calme revint. Allen se dirigea vers le comptoir, et après avoir posé sa valise au sol, appuya sur la sonnette pour appeler l'aubergiste. Quelques secondes après le tintement de clochette, celui-ci apparut par la porte du fond avec un air d'ennui sur le visage. Allen le vit l'observer vite fait, avant de s'approcher et demander d'un air bourru :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Allen plaqua un sourire poli sur ses lèvres, bien que légèrement rebuté par l'accueil.

-Une chambre pour passer la nuit s'il vous plaît.

L'aubergiste le zieuta une nouvelle fois, probablement en train de juger si Allen était quelqu'un de louche ou pas, avant de lui tendre une clé.

-Chambre 14. 1e étage, 4e porte à droite.

Allen s'empêcha de grimacer à l'entente du chiffre, et avec un sourire un peu plus forcé qu'auparavant, remercia l'aubergiste, puis saisit sa valise. Dès qu'il fut dos à l'aubergiste, son sourire disparut, et hors de vue, il soupira. _Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, respire, personne ne sait, personne ne saura, tout va bien ici, pitié, pourvu qu'il n'y a pas de miroir dans la chambre, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser encore plus..._

Alice fit un petit bruit qui attira l'attention d'Allen, et il lui fit un sourire fatigué. Le bébé lui accorda sa propre version d'un sourire, et c'était tellement rayonnant qu'Allen se mit à rire. Alice n'avait encore aucune dent, et voir juste les gencives était un peu étrange, mais adorable en soi. Alice continua à faire ses petits bruits de bébé, comme si elle faisait une conversation, et Allen lui répondit en faisant des bruits bizarres à son tour, amusé par le jeu.

Arrivé au 1e étage, Allen se dirigea vers le fond, et posa sa valise une nouvelle fois à terre pour ouvrir la porte. La chambre était assez petite, avec un lit, une petite table, une chaise, et une salle d'eau attenante. Mais pour une nuit, c'était largement suffisant. Bon, pour l'instant il ne faisait pas encore nuit, il était même un peu plus de midi. Et le ventre d'Allen le lui rappela une nouvelle fois avec joie. Bien qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce -sauf Alice-, Allen ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il était largement temps de manger.

Après s'être changé rapidement dans de nouvelles affaires en bien meilleur état, Allen laissa sa valise dans la chambre et ressortit de l'auberge. Les gens le fixaient moins maintenant, mais la présence de ses cheveux blanc et d'un bébé attiraient toujours l'attention. Allen les ignora royalement et se dirigea vers le restaurant repéré un peu plus loin. Il lui restait pas mal d'argent, qu'il avait eu l'intention à l'origine d'utiliser dans la ville précédente. Mais bon, avec tout le fiasco qui s'était passé, ça n'avait pas été trop possible. Quoiqu'il en soit, il pouvait s'offrir un grand repas maintenant, en même temps qu'avoir assez pour payer l'auberge. Dans des villages tels que celui-ci, ce n'était jamais très cher.

Allen s'assit à une petite table, Alice toujours dans les bras. Il choisissait méticuleusement sa place dans les lieux publiques. Il fallait toujours être assez loin de la porte principale, mais face à elle, pour qu'il puisse repérer avant d'être repéré - _la menace des Traqueurs était toujours présente, où qu'il aille_ -, et toujours être près d'un quelconque itinéraire de fuite, étant souvent une fenêtre ou la porte du fond. Si il n'y avait ni l'un, ni l'autre, sa meilleure option était toujours de se cacher derrière le comptoir, mais ça ne lui était jamais arrivé jusque-là. Et tant mieux.

-Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je vous servir ?

La voix de la serveuse sortit Allen de ses pensées. Il lui adressa un sourire, auquel la serveuse rougit, et sans aucune pitié, il lui asséna sa liste de nourriture sans fin.

-V-Vous êtes sûr que vous pourrez tout manger ?

La question était tellement récurrente qu'Allen dut réprimer un soupir.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Un mouvement dans ses bras attira son attention, et il s'en voulut d'avoir presque oublié Alice. Avec un peu plus de gêne, et rougissant à son tour, Allen demanda à la serveuse :

-Hum, et, euh... vous auriez du lait ? Ou quelque chose d'autre pour un bébé ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez de quoi, mais même de la purée pourrait aller, enfin je sais pas trop mais peut-être, et...

La serveuse sourit gentiment en voyant Allen bafouiller, les joues rouges, triturant nerveusement le drap sale du bébé sur ses genoux.

-Je vais aller vous chercher ça, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est gentil à vous de vous occuper de votre petite soeur.

Allen devint encore plus rouge, et secoua la tête.

-Ah, non ! Je... je l'ai trouvée abandonnée dans une ruelle à la ville précédente. Je cherche un orphelinat où la mettre avant de continuer à voyager. Vous savez si il y en a un dans la prochaine ville ?

Allen ponctua la fin de sa phrase avec un léger sourire gêné, mais la serveuse semblait encore hésiter.

-Non, mais il y en a un plus à l'est. La ville s'appelle Mazeray, elle est traversée de part en part par une rivière. Elle se trouve à quelques jours de marche à pied, mais il y a pas mal de villages dans les alentours où on peut s'arrêter.

Allen la remercia chaleureusement, et elle partit donner la commande au chef du restaurant. Il était temps, Allen avait _très_ faim. Mais la conversation en avait voulu le coup, puisque maintenant il savait où se diriger. Ou plutôt, Timcampy saura où se diriger, Allen ne s'était toujours pas réconcilié avec son sens de l'orientation. Il baissa les yeux vers le bébé dans ses bras. Dans quelques jours à peine, elle sera enfin en sécurité dans un orphelinat, et surtout en sécurité loin de lui. Mais pour l'instant, chaque chose en son temps. Alice continuait de téter son poing.

Elle avait sûrement faim elle aussi _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Jour de ravitaillement**

* * *

Allen ressortit du restaurant, le ventre enfin plein depuis ce qu'il semblait une éternité. Il en était de même pour Alice, qui dodelinait vaguement de la tête, s'endormant. La serveuse avait été assez gentille pour lui montrer comment donner le biberon au bébé. Rien n'était très difficile, Alice semblait se débrouiller assez bien sans lui, tout ce qu'il avait à faire étant de porter le biberon et supporter la petite tête blonde occupée à téter. La serveuse avait semblé être très amusée quand vint le moment du rot, qui laissa un certain bébé satisfait et un Allen rouge de gêne.

Et le pire, il était sûr que Timcampy avait tout filmé.

Après avoir payé son gargantuesque repas, la serveuse lui avait généreusement offert le biberon, et il était ressorti assez ragaillardi, heureux d'avoir récupéré son énergie. La fin de journée se passera sûrement dans la bonne humeur pour une fois. Mais il fallait toujours rester sur ses gardes. La moindre faute, le moindre relâchement pouvait permettre à ses poursuivants, quel que soit le camp, de le rattraper. Échapper à la dernière ville avait déjà été un miracle.

Regagnant l'auberge, Allen déposa une Alice maintenant endormie sur le lit, sous les couvertures, avant d'établir une liste de ce dont il avait besoin avant de quitter la ville. Les vêtements et la nourriture étaient ses priorités. Sa dernière chemise portable était en ce moment même sur son dos, et son manteau trempé de la veille ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. L'automne arrivait bientôt, et les orages violents comme celui qu'il venait d'essuyer risquaient d'être plus fréquents. Il fallait aussi prendre quelque chose de mieux pour Alice. Dieu sait qu'un drap blanc n'est pas le mieux pour se garder au chaud.

Un léger mouvement sur le lit attira l'attention d'Allen. Petite Alice gigotait dans son sommeil, repoussant sans le savoir les couvertures. Le blandin sourit doucement avant de remettre la couette en place.

Deuxième point important : la nourriture. Transporter de quoi remplir son estomac complètement était mission impossible, ce n'était pas une surprise. Mais il fallait au moins de quoi récupérer des forces après une éventuelle bataille, ou si d'autres désastres comme la veille venaient à arriver. Manger froid serait inévitable, et même si faire un feu pouvait tout de suite régler ce problème, il le réglerait tout aussi vite si la fumée le faisait repérer. Manger en plein combat ne s'était jamais vu. Et suivant qui le surprenait en premier, tous ses problèmes pourraient être réglés en même temps. La brève pensée d'Apocryphos lui envoya des frissons dans le dos.

Personne ne souhaitera jamais revivre ses terreurs.

Enfin, il lui fallait de quoi s'occuper d'Alice pour les quelques jours restants. On ne pouvait pas dire que les premiers moments avaient été vraiment adaptés pour le bébé, mais il pouvait le faire pour quelques jours. Il suffisait de prendre des vêtements, du lait, et... Allen se découragea. Il ne connaissait absolument rien aux bébés, juste une vague idée de ce qu'il avait pu voir lors de ses voyages et de ses missions, et les quelques mots entendus au passage quand une femme prétendait être enceinte de son Maître pour le garder plus longtemps. Urgh, mauvaise pensée. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à son Maître.

Il était temps de bouger.

Allen se leva et récupéra l'argent qui lui restait. Il compta vite fait, et remarqua avec plaisir qu'il n'aurait même pas à jouer au poker, la somme étant suffisante pour acheter le matériel qu'il lui fallait. Il enfila son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte, puis marqua une hésitation lorsque sa main se posa sur la poignée. Allen se retourna et jeta un regard inquiet vers la forme endormie au milieu des couvertures. Était-ce recommandé de la laisser seule ? Tout pouvait arriver pendant son absence, et il ne voulait pas se mettre à redouter le pire.

-Timcampy.

Son golem doré voleta devant lui, signe qu'il l'écoutait.

-Veille sur elle s'il te plaît. Préviens-moi si quoi que ce soit arrive.

Le golem hocha de la tête, puis vola jusqu'au lit où il se posa, juste à côté de la tête d'Alice, sa queue plumeuse enroulée protectivement autour d'elle. Allen sourit.

-Merci Tim.

Et il sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Allen avait presque terminé. Il portait un sac rempli de quelques conserves, du lait et des ingrédients pour bébés qu'il avait réussi à dénicher, des nouveaux vêtements pour lui et pour Alice - _le moment avait été extrêmement gênant quand il avait dû demander à la gérante de la boutique où étaient les vêtements pour bébé-_ et quelques rouleaux de bandages. Les derniers avaient été utilisés quelques jours plus tôt, quand un Akuma avait tenté de le surprendre par derrière, et avait frôlé son épaule. Allen avait vite guéri, étant de type Symbiotique, mais rien n'avait empêché son épaule de saigner en premier lieu.

Et puis, il avait la blessure de Mugen.

Allen s'assombrit. Il refusait de dire que c'était la faute de Kanda. Celui-ci n'avait pas tous ses sens, et avait été complètement manipulé. Si la faute était à rejeter sur quelqu'un, c'était le Comte Millénaire et les Noahs, personne d'autre. Jusqu'à maintenant, la plaie ne s'était toujours pas refermée, depuis les 3 mois qu'il était en fuite, et un peu plus si on comptait son séjour en prison. Mais bien qu'ouverte, elle ne saignait pas. Au contraire, d'étranges plumes blanches semblaient boucher l'éventuel flot de sang, et leur apparence avait complètement paniqué Allen.

Comment ne pas oublier ?

Ces plumes blanches, qui brillaient légèrement dans le noir, étaient de l'Innocence. Et cette forme rappelait un peu trop à Allen la transformation que subissait son bras dès qu'Apocryphos était proche. Crown Clown devait tenter de le guérir, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce n'était toujours pas le cas. Était-ce parce que la blessure avait été faite avec une autre Innocence ? Était-ce parce qu'il était partiellement Noah ? Allen serra des dents. _Il n'était pas un Noah, un Noah tentait de prendre le contrôle mais ce n'était pas lui, plutôt mourir avant que d'abandonner, jamais il ne-_

-Monsieur ? Tout va bien ?

Allen surprit, releva la tête d'un coup. Une jeune femme se tenait là, l'inquiétude visible dans son regard.

-Vous étiez immobile depuis plus de 10 minutes.

-Oh, euh... mes excuses. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Vous semblez tendu.

 _Non, rien ne va, tout s'est compliqué et être seul est horrible, ma vie est devenue une éternelle fuite-_ Allen plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, tout va bien, merci d'avoir demandé. Je m'excuse si je vous ai inquiétée, je vais continuer mon chemin. Bonne journée.

Allen se remit à marcher, ignorant le regard toujours inquiet plaqué dans son dos. Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, le blandin fouilla dans son sac pour voir ce qu'il lui manquait. Tout semblait être bon, il ne manquait plus qu'un nouveau manteau. Levant les yeux, il constata que le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. Il devait se dépêcher, les boutiques fermeraient bientôt.

Allen entra dans un petit magasin de tissus, et se dirigea vers les manteaux. La plupart étaient soit des costumes compliqués pour les bourgeois, soit de simples vestes pour les paysans. Au milieu des articles, Allen dénicha un grand manteau noir, assez long pour atteindre en dessous de ses genoux, et avec une capuche assez profonde pour cacher son visage si besoin. Souriant, le blandin eut quand même mal au coeur quand il pensa que cela ressemblait à son premier uniforme, mais sans aucune broderie. Il l'enfila pour essayer, et constata avec surprise la liberté de mouvement. Les vêtements confectionnés étaient souvent assez rigides avec toutes les coutures, et le voir aussi léger que ceux de Johnny lui arracha un sourire. Décidant de l'acheter, Allen se dirigea vers le comptoir...

...jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à la vue d'une écharpe. Celle-ci était orange et assez longue, mais n'avait aucun détail assez remarquable. Si ce n'est la valeur que lui attribuait son coeur. L'écharpe était l'exacte réplique de celle de Lavi, et Allen eut envie de pleurer. Combien de temps déjà cela faisait, depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son ami ? Et combien de temps encore se passerait-il avant qu'il ne le revoie ? Combien de temps se passerait-il avant qu'il ne revoie tous ses amis ? Une larme traîtresse coula sur la joue d'Allen.

La Congrégation lui manquait.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Jour de voyage**

* * *

Le lendemain matin retrouva Allen déjà sur la route, un bébé endormi dans les bras et un golem doré ouvrant la voie. Le soleil se leva lentement, et l'ex-exorciste voulait avancer le plus possible tant que la température était encore supportable. Malgré l'orage de l'avant-veille, le temps restait quand même chaud, et le vent sec de l'été pouvait vite donner soif, si combiné avec le soleil à son zénith. Il valait mieux avaler le plus de distance dans des conditions agréables, et éventuellement faire une pause à l'ombre dans les heures les plus chaudes.

À cette heure matinale, Allen avait peu de chance de croiser qui que ce soit sur le chemin, il s'autorisa donc de marcher en plein milieu de la chaussée en terre. Dès que quelqu'un approchait au loin, Timcampy le prévenait en faisant claquer ses dents, sa queue ondulant un peu plus vite, puis maître et golem rejoignaient le couvert des arbres de la forêt qu'ils longeaient, attendant dans l'ombre que la menace soit passée. Ses poursuivants avaient ainsi plus de difficultés à le traquer, et il ne fallait pas oublier aussi qu'il pouvait croiser n'importe qui sur une route. Même si ce n'était pas un Exorciste, Noah ou Akumas, bien trop reconnaissables, n'importe quel humain pouvait être un Broker, et se faire une joie d'appeler le Comte comme quoi ils venaient de croiser un certain adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Il valait mieux ne faire confiance à personne.

Allen grinça durement des dents.

Cette façon de penser lui rappelait beaucoup trop sa façon d'agir quand il était Red. _Ne croire en personne, ne compte que sur toi-même, tous les humains sont pareils de toute façon..._ Ça lui rappelait aussi la "leçon" que Lavi lui avait donnée, le jour de leur rencontre. Un exorciste se méfie de tout le monde, humains compris, pour ne jamais être pris au dépourvu par un Akuma. À croire qu'Allen l'appliquait déjà inconsciemment depuis sa plus tendre enfance - _si vraiment on pouvait la considérer tendre_. Des fois, Allen se demandait qui étaient les véritables démons sur Terre.

Et repenser à petite Alice, abandonnée dans sa ruelle, lui confirma que les humains pouvaient être pire que les Akumas.

Allen continua d'avancer. Le sol était devenu un peu rocailleux, les pierres roulant sous ses bottes. En cas de combat, il devrait faire extrêmement attention. Déraper pouvait lui être fatal, et il devait surtout s'en sortir avec le moins de blessures possible. Il n'avait pas la possibilité de s'arrêter dans un hôpital pour guérir, et c'était juste improductif avec son but. Il devait vraiment échapper au maximum aux deux côtés de la guerre, le temps de trouver une solution avec son problème de _possession_. Allen retint de justesse un rire désabusé. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

L'ex-exorciste humecta ses lèvres séchées par le vent et la marche. Alice s'était réveillée quelques minutes plus tôt, et se tortillait inlassablement dans ses bras, mâchouillant son poing et essayant de tirer sur le ruban rouge autour du cou d'Allen. Enfin, encore fallait-il qu'elle arrive à l'attraper. Ses petits doigts frôlaient juste le tissu, sa deuxième main décidant de rejoindre la première dans sa quête du nouveau jouet. Allen hésita à lui donner le ruban ou pas, avant de décider contre l'idée, ne souhaitant pas tant que ça se faire étrangler par un bébé.

Timcampy claqua des dents, sa queue ondulant un peu plus vite. Sans réfléchir, Allen sortit de la route et s'engagea dans les fourrés, limitant au maximum les mouvements et les bruits. Accroupi sous le couvert des arbres, il vérifia une nouvelle fois que son nouveau bandeau vert, acheté en même temps que l'écharpe orange la veille, était bien en place, cachant la majorité de ses cheveux blancs de la vue de tous. Maintenant, il fallait attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de cahots lui parvinrent, et Allen s'accroupit davantage, espionnant entre les feuilles. Mordillant sa lèvre, il vit passer une charrette tirée par un âne, guidé par ce qui semblait être une fermière. Allen se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire en ville avec pour seul chargement un tas de paille séchée, avant de décider que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Ravie d'avoir enfin attrapé le ruban, Alice laissa s'échapper un rire de bonheur.

Allen se figea.

La fermière aussi.

La charrette et l'âne s'arrêtèrent, après que la fermière ait tiré sur les rênes. Allen serra Alice contre lui, respirant à peine. Le bébé pendant ce temps s'était tu, comme si elle avait senti le sérieux de la situation. La fermière jeta un regard suspicieux aux fourrés, lançant un "Qui va là ?!" qu'Allen ne put s'empêcher de trouver menaçant. Il pressa davantage Alice contre son torse. Instinctivement, il avait envie de fermer les yeux, redoutant de voir ce qu'il allait arriver, mais il se força à les garder ouverts. Même si il était sûr que sa panique intérieure devait réduire sa pupille à juste une tête d'épingle. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, les muscles tellement mis sous tension que le moindre bruit pouvait le faire bondir comme un animal effrayé.

Allen entendit la fermière approcher lentement, méfiante comme le serait n'importe qui entendant des bruits étranges venant de la forêt. Il essaya de déglutir, mais sa gorge était trop serrée pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que respirer. L'ex-exorciste entendit des branches craquer, signe que la fermière approchait. Elle était juste à une dizaine de pas de lui, avançant petit à petit. Allen se mordit violemment la lèvre. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Se mettre à courir ne ferait que la convaincre de le poursuivre, et même si il savait qu'elle ne le rattraperait pas, il serait inévitablement dévié de sa route, et la fermière à coup sûr raconterai partout au village sa drôle d'aventure. Juste sortir des fourrés et continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était, n'était pas une option non plus. Il savait que les exorcistes étaient très doués pour questionner les gens, et leur donner la direction dans laquelle il allait était juste se livrer sur un plateau d'argent.

La fermière était presque à côté de lui. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rester immobile. Il s'autorisa finalement à fermer les yeux.

Un hennissement retentit, suivi par une cavalcade. Allen rouvrit les paupières, surpris, et juste eu le temps de voir la charrette s'en aller à toute allure, poursuivie par la fermière qui hurlait à son âne de s'arrêter. Complètement frappé par la vitesse des événements, Allen regarda les alentours sans comprendre. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie un éclat doré voletant au milieu du chemin, un sourire carnassier affiché avec fierté. Allen avait envie de rire et de pleurer de soulagement, mais opta tout de même pour la première option.

Revenant sur le chemin de terre, qu'il estima désormais vide puisque Timcampy volait avec orgueil en plein milieu, Allen laissa s'échapper un rire bref.

-Merci Tim. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Timcampy lui répondit d'un claquement de dents impatient, accompagné d'un "Graaaaaah" joyeux, avant de venir se presser contre la joue d'Allen, faisant rire de nouveau ce dernier.

-Oui oui, on y va. Il faut continuer.

Se remettant à marcher, Allen baissa les yeux vers Alice. Celle-ci bougea de nouveau, essayant cette fois d'attraper la queue de Timcampy, posé sur l'épaule d'Allen. L'ex-exorciste continua le long du chemin, amusé de voir Timcampy bouger sa queue pour éviter les petites mains maladroites, ou posant de temps en temps son extrémité plumeuse sur le bout du nez du bébé, faisant éternuer celle-ci pour s'en débarrasser. Allen sourit.

Redirigeant son regard sur la route devant lui, il oublia cependant bien vite sa presque bonne humeur. Il se rendait compte maintenant de son comportement quand la fermière était là. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il savait qu'il fallait se méfier de ses poursuivants. Même si il n'avait absolument aucune idée de leur progression. Ils pouvaient aussi bien être juste derrière lui, ou toujours à sa recherche de par le monde, n'ayant aucune idée d'où il pouvait se trouver. Il avait en effet le droit d'être méfiant, mais il se rendait compte à quel point il se refermait sur lui-même.

Petit à petit, il redevenait Red, le petit garçon qui évitait le plus de contact humain possible. Même si il gardait ses manières de gentleman et son éternelle politesse, à l'intérieur, il se sentait changer. Quand il parlait à quelqu'un, malgré son calme apparent, personne ne pouvait deviner ses jambes sous tension, prêtes à courir à la moindre occasion. Il arrivait aussi que ses mains tremblent quand il y avait beaucoup de monde. Dans les villes et les villages, croiser des gens était inévitable, mais il se surprenait à préférer de plus en plus les chemins déserts, quitte à ce qu'il dorme à la belle étoile.

Et ça l'inquiétait. En même temps qu'il se méfiait des gens, il perdait foi en l'humanité. _De toute façon, ils ont tous la même réaction en voyant mon bras. Ils hurlent, ils frappent, ils crient, ils insultent, ils-, ils_ \- Allen se força à respirer profondément. Parce qu'il savait que perdre foi en l'humanité était le premier pas pour devenir un Noah. _Ils sont différents de moi, nous ne sommes pas pareils._ Et c'est à partir de là que les choses se compliqueraient franchement. Même si elles étaient déjà assez compliquées en ce moment. Il fallait rester confiant, rester un humain ayant confiance dans les humains.

Bien qu'il se sente bien plus comme un animal traqué.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Premier OS, première idée ! J'ai légèrement modifié le canon, Allen est devenu un pro de la survie xD Personnellement, je ne trouve pas ça si étrange, si on part du principe qu'Allen a vécu dans les rues plus jeunes (avant d'intégrer le cirque), il se peut qu'il essaye aussi de survivre dans la nature... Bon, certes, il vient de Londres je crois, mais rien ne dit qu'il a été là tout le temps, et rien ne l'empêche de voyager pour changer de zone et échapper à ses éventuels persécuteurs. Du coup, Allen ici sait chasser (bon, il n'en a pas eu l'occasion de pauvre, son ventre faisait trop de bruit xD) et reconnaître des abris en plein milieu de la forêt, entre autres capacités plutôt portées sur la survie en milieu hostile. Trop fort notre Allen ! Même si on souhaiterait plutôt qu'il ne sache pas tout ça...**

 **Bref, merci d'avoir lu ! Dites moi si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez même me poser des questions (oui, j'ai encore quelques bribes par-ci par-là de l'histoire), ou me donner vos suggestions d'idées ! Je suis complètement preneuse ! Merci encore d'avoir lu !**

 **Elogane ~**


End file.
